


I am you, you are me

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Series: Tokusatsu Sense8 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016), Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider OOO, Sense8 (TV), 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 14,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: A series of ficlets about a group of clusters and their adventures as superheroes.





	1. Important Notes about the Sense8 verse

Since Sense8 is about a group of people from around the world, I have decided to make changes to certain characters nationalites or backstories to fit, though they are mostly unchanged. 

Kamen Rider build, Kamen Rider gaim, Kamen Rider amazons, Kamen Rider ooo, and Uchu Sentai Kyuranger all take place in the same universe. 

The clusters are:

Takatora - Mitsuzane - Scorpio (Akrep) - Stinger (Igne)

Eiji - Kouta - Chihiro (Marom) - Sento

Mai - Misora (Chia-Ling) - Hina (Jingyi) - Iyu (Isabelle)

Tsurugi (Yaron) - Orion - Eris - Quervo

Other notes

Hina and Shingo are from Southern China and moved to Seito when they were teenagers. Their birth names are Zhou and Jingyi but they changed their names becuase of xenophobia. 

Amazons takes place in Hawaii. Jin, Haruka, Kenta, Takeshi, Hiroki, and Kota speak Japanese. Jin and Hiroki are the only ones actually from Japan. Hiroki learned English from Chihiro and the other members of team X and originally had Kenta as a translator. Jin doesn't care about speaking english and haruka sort of acts as a translator for him.

Nanaha and Chihiro are Ashkenasi Jews in this AU. 

Tsurugi is half Japanese, half Jewish. He is a bisexual trans man. He's also a Mizrahi Jew. 

Eris is an overlord. 

Zawame City is in Hokuto.

Kouta and his sister are from Okinawa. 

Kouta, Chihiro, Stinger, Iyu, and Eiji have PTSD.

Ryuga and Hiroki are brothers. Hiroki moved to Hawaii to escape Blood Stalk and changed his surname. 

Misora is half Taiwanese, lived in Taiwan for five years, and speaks Mandarin Chinese. 

Eiji's backstory is the same, only he stayed in Morocco and Egypt for 8-9 years and converted to Islam. 

Iyu is from San Francisco. She also does not become a walking corpse. (I hated that aspect of Amazons. It felt unnessacary.) 

Chihiro is bi, Misora and Eris are pan, Orion and Kouta are gay, Mai and Hina are lesbians, and Quervo and Iyu are ace. 

The gore and tragedy in Amazons has been toned down in Iyu and Chihiro's parts. 


	2. Grief and birth

Tsurugi felt Orion's breath ruffle his hair and Quervo’s feathers tickling his back. He was supposed to be asleep, but he couldn't sleep. Not because of the usual racing around his brain did, but more like anxiety about what was to come.

Tomorrow, he'd be fighting Don Armage.

“Tsurugi, go to sleep.” Orion mumbled, reaching out and running a hand through his hair and across his jaw. “Sorry. I'm just anxious.” He replied. He leaned into Orion. Quervo wrapped his wings around him tighter.

But when the battle came, everything went downhill. Eris’ power was drained fighting the vice shoguns, Quervo was killed by Don Armage, and Tsurugi was badly injured. He felt like his heart had been torn out and crushed into pieces. Orion appeared after what felt like forever and brought him back to the Argo.

Tsurugi sat down in a chair, leaning his head on Orion's shoulder as Eris bandaged his wounds. “Little bird,” Orion mumbled, planting a kiss on his neck. “Stop~.” Tsurugi grumbled, laughing a little.

He couldn’t stop the stupid thought that something wasn’t right though. What if he’d messed up? What if he hadn’t actually defeated Don Armage and the entire battle had been for nothing, at worst, or a temporary reprieve, at best? He almost didn’t realize he was shaking until Eris placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Tsurugi, its alright.”

...

Tsurugi didn't know who took him out of the cryo chamber the first time. It might have been Eris. (She'd promised to watch him in case Orion died.) The migraine from being pregnant with a cluster was too much for him to focus on anything except the cluster.

He knew there were four members in the new cluster. Two were men, two were non binary. Tsurugi laid down and when he opened his eyes, he was in a mansion somewhere. A little boy stared at him. _Mitsuzane Kureshima._ He smiled. The boy's mother asked him something and the boy answered back. Tsurugi didn't speak Japanese that well, but he could tell that the woman was worried about her son.

He blinked and he was on a street corner at night, just in front of the mansion. He was indeed in Japan, he realized. He turned and saw a young teenager standing next to a middle aged man who was probably his dad. _Takatora Kureshima._ He went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Takatora looked at him, surprised. His dad snapped at him.

Tsurugi found himself in a bureau of sorts next. The smell of incense reminded him of the kind the Scorpius system warrior on the Argo, Zhuldyz, used to burn sometimes after battles. He turned to see a teenager who looked somewhat older than Takatora sitting cross-legged with a couple other scribes-in-training. _Scorpio, Akrep._ The teen’s black tail twitched as he looked at him, the two of them making eye contact.

Tsurugi blinked and was standing outside a tent around the ashes of a campfire. A short scorpling, probably no older than twelve or thirteen years old, with an orange tail sat next to him, staring up at the stars. The desert night was cold and the sand blew around the mountain valley, sounding like raspy whispering. The scorpling strained to see the stars. _Stinger, Igne._ Tsurugi smiled warmly. “The stars are beautiful, aren't they?” He said. The scorpling squeaked in surprise and looked at him. “Yeah, they are.” The boy reminded him of himself when he'd been younger, full of wonder and awe at the world around him. 

A scorpion woman came out of the tent, her black tail waving around nervously. “Igne! What are you doing out here so late? I thought I told you to go inside. It's dangerous out here, little one.” She fussed. “Who were you talking to?”

“No one, ana.” Stinger mumbled as he followed his mom into the tent.

Tsurugi felt cold as he was placed back into the cryo chamber.

The second time, six years later, was not as bad as the first. All four were girls. One was 16, another 12, and the other two were both 13.

He blinked and he was in a hospital room. The medical report was written in Taiwanese Mandarin. A teenage girl was lying in a hospital bed. When she saw him, she sat up. _Chia-ling “Misora” Isurugi._ Tsurugi smiled at her. “Dad?” She said. He shook his head. “Sorry, but no, sweetie.” He replied.

A nurse came in and Tsurugi was instead in a house. A young girl was playing piano with her sister. _Isabella “Iyu” Hoshino._

Iyu stopped playing and turned to look at him. “Izzy, is something wrong?” Her sister asked in American English. Tsurugi chuckled at that. She shook her head. “No, I'm fine.”

The next place he ended up was a school classroom after everyone had left for the afternoon. He realized he was in Japan again. Two kids were there, a teen girl and a boy who looked like he'd dyed his hair so platinum blonde it almost looked silver. _Mai Takatsukasa_. The girl made eye contact with him and froze. “Who is that?” She asked. The boy glanced at him and then back at Mai.

“There’s no one there, Mai. Now, about the idea for a dance team you had.” He said.

Tsurugi appeared in an apartment next with a teenage girl eating dinner with a man, presumably her older brother. _Jingyi “Hina” Izumi._ He grinned and waved at her. She almost snorted the water she was drinking out her nose. “Hina, are you alright?” The man asked, his Japanese somewhat Cantonese accented.

Hina nodded. “Yeah, Shingo. I’m fine, I’m fine.”

The third time, about three years after the second, was the worst. All four were men.

Tsurugi was standing just outside a school. Cherry and oak trees stood outside. Okinawa island, Japan, most likely. A teenage boy stood nearby, watching the road. _Kouta Kazuraba._ He waved at him. The boy gave him a look that could best be described as, _what the heck?_

Kouta shook his head and focused on the road again.

The next place was a lab in Hawaii, judging by the English text everywhere. A preteen boy paced around the room, growling under his breath. _Chihiro, Marom._ Tsurugi felt his heart sink. The boy was injured, a series of fresh cuts lined his cheek, dripping blood onto his hands. Chihiro looked up at him. Confusion shone in his eyes.

“Don’t worry, kid.” Tsurugi told him in Hebrew. “I’ll protect you as best I can.”

He found himself in a desert again, this time on Earth, possibly somewhere in Egypt or Algeria. He spotted a young man who was talking to a local about rose water prices. _Eiji Hino._ Eiji walked over to him. “Excuse me, sir, do you know anywhere I can buy Halal food -”

He didn't get to finish because Tsurugi had already left. He found himself in an alleyway in Japan, though a different part than where Kouta was. Rain drummed down everywhere, soaking the lone man lying in the alley. _Sento Kiryu._ The man opened his eyes and stared at Tsurugi. “Who are you?” He asked.

Tsurugi found himself back in the Argo before he could answer. Shortly after, he was put back into the cryo chamber for what was (hopefully) the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you show me how to do that?” Takatora asked. Scorpio turned away from the shawl he was sewing to smile at his cluster mate. “Sure.” He replied. 

Scorpio threaded the needle through the fabric, stitching it together. Takatora watched him work with an amazed look on his face. 

Years later, Ryoma was always confused how Takatora would patch up his own clothes and wounds along with Sid and Yoko's after they were injured in battles. Whenever he asked where he'd learned to seal wounds, the overseer just smirked and said, “My big bro taught me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Kouta, how's that tea you're drinking?” Kouta glanced at Eiji as he sat down on the stool next to him. Kouta snorted. “Terrible. Kaito may be a good baker, but he can't make a cup of tea to save his life.” 

“I know a kind of tea you might like. I learned how to make it in Morocco. It's mint tea.” Kouta nodded. “Go on.” 

“I'll have to possess you though.” He shrugged. “Go ahead, aniki. I'm fine with you doing that, long as you don't hit on Zack.” Eiji smirked.

Several minutes later, Kouta found himself pouring three glasses of mint tea with mint leaves in them. “Hey, Mai, Zack. I made tea. You want some?” He called. Mai and Zack came over.  “Sure.” Mai replied. They drank it. 

“So?” He asked. "How is it?"

Zack stuck out his tongue. “Bitter.” 

“It's tastes very sweet.” Mai remarked.

"What the heck, Eiji?" Kouta asked, glaring at his friend. The other man snorted and laughed. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. It's supposed to taste either very sweet or very bitter.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mai was annoyed that she didn't have a belt. She envied Kouta, Micchy, and Kaito for being able to transform. So, when the white armoured rider broke Hase’s lockseed, Mai jumped at the chance and stole the belt when no one was looking.

Iyu knew at least a little about fixing things, so when Mai took it apart, it was easy to see that it wasn't the broken lockseed that was the problem. A bunch of parts had been knocked loose. Several minutes later, and some advice from Misora, the belt was fixed.

Hina was visiting her when she first transformed. Her girlfriend had been watching her dance when Team Baron arrived. “Mai, use the belt!” She called. Mai nodded vaguely in her girlfriend’s direction. Mai wasn't too surprised to see that Team Baron was trying to claim their stage. She took out the belt. She'd managed to convince Micchy to steal a couple lockseeds from the other teams for her. (She hadn't told him what she needed them for though.) Blueberry would be a good one to start with.

“Henshin!” She said. Mai couldn't help feeling a tiny twinge of satisfaction at seeing everyone's surprised faces. **_Blueberry! Lock on!_ ** She sliced the lockseed open. Hina grinned.  **_Blueberry arms, hagane no warrior!_ ** Her ride wear resembled a Tibetan cavalryman's in white. **_Blue bō._ ** Kaito grabbed his banana lockseed and transformed. **_Banana arms, knight of spear!_ **

Mai didn't know a lot of fighting moves, but she'd watched Iyu, Kouta, Eiji, and Sento train before. She parried Baron’s spear with her bō, and sliced the lockseed once. **_Blueberry squash!_ ** Blue energy in the shape of her bō slashed at Kaito, canceling his transformation. Mai canceled her own transformation. **_Lock off._ **

Kouta ran up to her. “That was amazing!” He said, grinning. “So, what name are you going to use?” Hina took control of her body to answer the question for her. “Armoured Rider Yingzi.” Hina-in-Mai said. “It means 'shadow’.” Mai couldn't help smiling slightly to herself at the name. It fit her well.

A few minutes later, in the backstage area, Hina grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips. “What was that for, sweetie?” Mai asked. Hina smirked. “For being awesome.” She replied. “I'm telling Eiji, Ankh, Gotou, and Akira about this. Sento and Misora will be thrilled to know how it turned out, as well.” Hina said as the visit ended. Mai chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Sento turned around when he heard a soft gasp. He sighed when he saw Chihiro. The teenager looked around his lab. “Wow, bro. This place is amazing!” He said.

Chihiro raced around and picked up the drill crusher. “What is this?” He asked. “Don't touch that, Chi.” Sento snapped, grabbing the weapon and putting it on a table.

“Hey, can you make something for my boyfriend, Hiroki?”

Sento put his head in his hands. “Why do you want me to do that?” He asked. “So he can help me fight Amazons, y’know? Like you fight Smash.” Chihiro answered. He turned to the younger sensate. “Fine.” He grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

After Scorpio died, Stinger stayed in the ship’s medical ward for several days. The others weren't entirely sure, but something seemed to have almost broken their teammate, and not just in the physical sense. 

Stinger knew he couldn't hide the nightmares he had now. The nightmares that made his skin feel like it was on fire. He wasn't sure if it was from Scorpio’s lingering connection to him or whether it was Tsurugi's memories from birthing their cluster.

Tsurugi had also went through the death of a cluster member, Quervo. Stinger sometimes got flashes of his death; the anger toward Don Armage, the heat of burning fires, the pain from physical and emotional wounds. But something else from Tsurugi's memories also showed up sometimes, something completely unrelated to Jark Matter or Don Armage; a human sensate that had a dark, dull look in his eyes.

Those memories scared Stinger the most.

“Hey.” He looked up to see Takatora. “Hi.” He replied. Just then, Tsurugi walked in as well. “So, Stinger, I've heard you've been having nightmares.”

Takatora glared at Tsurugi like he wanted the man to leave the room. Stinger guessed from Tsurugi's questioning tone that he wanted to know what the nightmares were about.

Takatora nodded. “Go on, tell him.” He said.

Stinger told him about his brother dying and about the strange man. Tsurugi tensed up, clearly uneasy at the mention of the man. “That was Whispers. He made a deal with Don Armage, destroy his own cluster by eating them, and he'd become Earth's Karo. Tell your cluster members to be careful. He could easily find them. If he does, there's no telling what he'll do to them.” Tsurugi answered, his voice serious.

Tsurugi had the kind of look that a parent would have when one of their kids was hurt or scared; like he wanted to do something to comfort Stinger and Takatora but didn't know what to do. Stinger had seen that look on both of his moms’ faces before.

_ Stinger had no idea what happened at first. He recognized the feeling of someone visiting him, then everything had gone blank. When he'd come to his senses, one of his friends was pointing a spear at his throat and several others surrounded him. _

_ He looked at his hands and saw them dripping with black liquid. Blood. But who's was it? The realization hit him as he noticed bodies scattered around. He'd killed them. _

_ “Aibek, Boran, Aysel, guard him. Make sure he doesn't attack anyone else.” The chief said. His friends and his mother nodded. Aysel glared at him. Stinger stared, confused. Why was his mom glaring at him? After a while, everyone started leaving. _

_ When only Aysel was left, Stinger grabbed her leg. “Why am I not going? What happened?” He asked. His mother didn't look at him as she answered. “You killed Esin and several others.”  _

_ Stinger’s stomach sank and he felt tears falling down his cheeks. He'd killed his mother. He curled in on himself and chewed on his tail. Soon after, his mom left and he was alone in the desert night. _

_ Some time later, he felt fingers running through his hair and a hand gently squeezing his shoulder. He looked up, wiping away his tears. The man in the red coat he'd seen before, the father of his cluster, was crouched down next to him, a worried look on his face. _

_ “Sting,” He said softly. Stinger shook his head. “They think I did all that, Firebird. They think I killed my mother.” He said, his voice broken and quiet.  _


	8. Chapter 8

“I hate that idiot!” Iyu grumbled. Misora placed a hand over her’s. “You mean Chihiro?” She asked. “He reminds me a little of Sento.”

Iyu glared at the boy sitting across the room, laughing at something his boyfriend had said. “I just can’t stand him! He’s annoying, he’s over excited. Apparently he and a couple friends decided to form their own Amazon hunting team for fucking Youtube views. Fucking dumbass.”

“Calm down, Izzy. If you don’t like him, that’s fine. At least try to make sure he doesn’t get himself killed.” Misora reassured her. 

Iyu glared, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Fine, but I won't like it."


	9. Chapter 9

Eiji was not exactly surprised to have one of his cluster members visit him during his morning prayer. He was mostly annoyed. He turned slightly to see Chihiro standing next to him. “Hey, Eiji. Morning prayer, huh?” He said. Eiji nodded.

He finished praying shortly afterwards and got up. Ankh came over.

“Nem Zich a vaneh. (Go jump in a lake.)” Chihiro grumbled, glaring at the Greeed. Eiji knew that Chihiro’s mom had been Jewish, specifically Ashkenasi, and that after escaping from 4c (with Eiji, Kouta, and Sento’s help) had resumed going to temples and also following Kashrut dietary laws as well as other religious activities.

Eiji sighed. Ankh was always impatient when it came to Eiji and prayers. He didn't seem to understand the fact that Eiji had his own schedule and habits.

“Eiji, someone's spotted a yummy.” Ankh said. He walked over to Ankh and followed him out of the cafe. “Yixrib beitak. (Allah destroy your house.)” Eiji mumbled. “Huh?” Ankh said.

“Nothing.”

Chihiro laughed from behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sento was busy working on something in his lab when Kouta showed up. “Hey, Bill Nye,” He said. Sento groaned and turned to glare at his cluster mate. “Stop calling me that, Fruit Ninja.” He retorted. The other man snickered.

“What is it, Kouta?” He asked. The teen frowned. “I need you to help create more lockseeds for me and Mai. We're also planning to help the Kyurangers since I heard they're coming to Houkto soon.”

Sento sighed. “I'll see what I can do. I'm already busy with preparing for the fight against Kamen Rider Grease. I'd like it if, at least, you or Mai could come.”

Kouta nodded and sat down on the floor. “I know what you're planning to do, bro. Please don't. We can help you. Eiji knows what an out of control form can do what with him and his PuToTyra form -” Sento cut him off with a glare.

“I've already made a decision, Kouta. The self destruct mechanism is a failsafe in case my plan doesn't work. I'm counting on the three of you to help me.”

A couple days later, Akira received a package. Inside were sugar apple and mangosteen lockseeds.


	11. Chapter 11

Eiji was always the one who urged his cluster members to “shut up and eat something”, as Chihiro put it. He was also the one who worried about injuries and helped during fights.

Breakfast that morning was Turkish coffee, harcha bread, and labneh yogurt for him, Kouta had goya chanpuru (bitter melon stir fry), green tea, and turkey bacon for lunch while Sento had ramen noodles and a soda, and Chihiro had matzo ball soup, apple tzimmes, and Sunkist for dinner. (Eiji resisted the urge to yell at Chihiro for staying up late again.)

...

Hina sat down at the table with two plates of steamed eggs and chow mein and offered one of the plates to Ankh, who refused. She shrugged and handed the plate to Gotou instead.

“C’mon, Ankh. At least try some of the food.” Date said. “No.” Ankh replied.

Hina was barely listening to them. Misora was having a ba-wan bun, noodles, and a cherry soda for lunch, Mai had zousi rice soup, grilled fish, eggs, and milk, while Iyu had a cheese quesadilla with refried beans and a Dr Pepper for dinner.

...

“This is really good, Kouta. Did you make it yourself?” Rat asked. “Nah, I got Kaito to help me.” Kouta answered.

Micchy nodded his thanks to Kaito before going back to his bowl of miso soup and fried egg. The green tea was the best he’d tasted in a while. Stinger was eating buuz dumplings, mare’s milk, and porridge for breakfast while Takatora was at a meeting, having makizushi, wine, and udon noodles. 


	12. Chapter 12

“I admire both of you’s determination and strength, so I've decided to give you a gift.” Sagara said. Mai and Kouta looked at each other.

“I wouldn't trust him if I were you, sis.” Mai looked and saw Iyu standing next to her, glaring at the man. “I know.” Mai replied. “But right now, neither of us has any option. If we want to defeat Yggdrasil, we'll have to accept his offer.”

Iyu shifted slightly, growling. Mai trusted her cluster members, but she needed all the help she could get now. She held out her hand. “I accept your offer, Sagara.” She said.

The strange man grinned and placed an orange colored lockseed in her palm. The fruit was a Japanese persimmon. 


	13. Chapter 13

Orion grabbed Tsurugi’s arm as he headed toward the medical wing of the Orion-gou and Lucky. Orion looked at him, both worried and concerned. “Tsurugi, how many times do I have to tell you not to throw your life away so recklessly?” He said.

Tsurugi tried to keep his own face stony looking but he wasn’t doing a good job. Orion embraced him. “Are you okay?” He brushed a hand against Tsurugi’s cheek, fingers running along the edge of his jaw and chin.

He frowned. “I’m fine.” He said. Orion grinned. “I hope you don’t mind me doing this, then.” Their lips pressed against each other, Orion’s hands running through his hair. Tsurugi relaxed slightly. As he broke away, he smiled and laughed. 


	14. Chapter 14

Iyu looked up from talking to Mai as a loud crash rang through the room. “Sorry!” Hiroki called. “What happened?” Ichiro asked. “The stupid musclebrain ran into a wall while coming back with food.” Kenta replied, coming into the room and setting down a tray of food on a table.

“You’re just as much a meathead as Ryuga, Hiroki.” Chihiro snickered. “S-shut up, Chi.” Hiroki snapped. Iyu laughed. “He’s right, you clumsy dork.” She snickered.

“Oy!”

Chihiro stared at her. “Hey, Iyu, you seen Ryuga?” She nodded. “Yeah. He argues with Misora all the time.” The boy came over to sit by her. “You’re in a cluster with Miitan.” He said, grinning excitedly. She smirked. “Yep.”

He grinned. “Wait, do you know Tsurugi Ohtori?” Iyu nodded. “Yeah, he birthed my cluster.” She answered. “Mine too, mine too.”

“I guess that would make you two kind of siblings, right?” Hiroki asked, reaching for a burrito that Kenta had set on the table. Iyu nodded as she grabbed a taco. “Probably.” Chihiro grabbed a hot dog. “I have more siblings!” He squealed.

Mai laughed at them. “I guess I also want to say, thank you.” He said. Iyu looked at him, confused. “For what?”

“For saving me from the Rose Amazon earlier.”

 _Maybe being stuck on this team with Chihiro isn’t as bad as I thought it would be._ She thought.


	15. Chapter 15

“I'll cut the golden fruit out of her.” Ryoma told Mitsuzane. Micchy nodded, grabbing the yomotsuheguri lockseed.  “Is that any way to treat a queen, human?” A deeper voice said. They turned to see that Mai had awakened and was standing up. “Mai?” Micchy said. 

She laughed and shook her head, smiling. “No. I am Jun, one of the four queens of the Martian council.” She sounded nothing like Mai. Her voice was deeper and had a more authoritative tone to it. 

“I see you've decided to show up.” Sagara said, appearing in the room. Jun walked over to him. In a blur of motion, she reached out. A loud crack made Micchy and Ryoma jump. Sagara fell to the ground and turned to dust. “Now that that's taken care of,” She said, her eyes glowing bright green as she turned toward them. “I can figure out what to do with you two.” 

The bangle glowed as she advanced on Ryoma. She took out her belt and inserted a lockseed. “Henshin.” 

**_Persimmon arms, commander of armies, ei ei oh!_ **

Micchy grabbed the yomotsuheguri lockseed.  **_Yomotsuheguri arms, mei kai, yomi, yomi, yomi._ ** Mai snorted, her voice her own once again. “Mitsuzane, stay out of this fight, or I will not hesitate to kill you if I must.”  

“Also,” Mai told Ryoma. “Just so you know, I don't have the golden fruit at all. Eris took it from the Overlord King and destroyed it.” 

**_Lemon energy arms._ ** Duke charged. Yingzi ducked and grabbed her Mangosteen lockseed and inserted it in her DJ gun.  **_Mangosteen fruits charge._ ** He was sent flying into a wall by a large blast of energy. Yingzi grabbed the Mangosteen lockseed and switched it out. 

**_Mangosteen arms, duel of swords._ ** She slashed at Ryoma.  **_Mangosteen Au Lait._ ** She was about to stab Ryoma when Micchy attacked her. 

“Alright then. If that's what you want to do.” She dodged a kick and slashed at him. 


	16. Chapter 16

Eiji hadn’t expected Hina to follow him when he went to fight a group of Indavers. 

A indaver leveled it’s laser weapon at a young boy he was helping. Eiji dropped down, placing himself over the child as a shield. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blast to hit. A couple seconds later, he opened his eyes. He was fine.

“Hina.” He said, as he noticed the woman standing in front of him, her hand raised, a shield of energy surrounding them. “Jingyi.” He repeated, standing up and shaking her shoulder. She looked at him, her eyes glowing green. “I am Eve. One of the four queens of Mars.” She said, her voice deeper and rougher sounding.


	17. Chapter 17

Ankh wasn’t that surprised the other Greeed didn’t trust him after he regained his cores. “Ankh,” He looked up from his hands as Mezool appeared behind him. “What?” He asked.  “I’ve been wondering, since you were hanging around with Sensates, what was it like?” He froze. He’d expected questions from the others but never these kinds of questions. “Weird, yet oddly comforting.” He decided to answer. 

Dr. Maki looked up from his stupid creepy doll to stare at him. “OOO is a sensate?” He asked. Ankh nodded. “Yes.” 

Mezool mentioned hearing Maki tell Kazari once about how he used to work for a different company before the Kougami foundation. A company known as the Biological Preservation Organization, or BPO. The unreadable look in Maki’s eyes sent a shudder down Ankh’s spine as the man got up and dialed a number on his phone. 

Ankh crept close to the door of the room Maki shut himself into. He heard him speaking a language which took a couple seconds for the Greeed to identify; English. “I've found something that may interest you, Mr. Brandt. Come quickly and bring a doctor.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chihiro was hanging out at a zoo with Iyu and Hiroki when his dad showed up. The 4c team had decided that the three of them needed a break, especially after Iyu had been injured by Haruka. Iyu was still upset about not being able to at least harm the man who'd killed her father and almost killed her 2 years ago.

“Hey, Chihiro.” He turned slightly to see Sento sitting next to him on a bench. “Oh, hey, Sento. How's it going?” He asked.

Sento sighed. “Not good. Seito is refusing to back off. From what I've heard, Kouta, Kaito, and Mai have managed to hold off Helheim for now by killing Sagara. Eiji is running himself ragged trying to help me and the Kyurangers.” A group of tsuyoindavers walked by them, two of them giving Chihiro weird looks, but continued walking.

“I'm kind of worried myself.” Chihiro said. “Hiroki is planning to go to Touto soon to see Ryuga and Iyu is going to Hokuto to help the Kyurangers out with Mai -” He stopped to see a man walking toward them.

“Oh shit.” Chihiro said. Sento stood up. “Who's that?” He asked. “My dad.”

Sento took out the full full rabbit tank bottle and put it in his driver. “Now is not the time to go Pepsiman on his ass, Sento.” Sento put the full full rabbit tank bottle away while pretending to pout. “No fair.”

Jin smiled at him with the creepiest grin Chihiro had ever seen.

“Iyu, where are you going?” Hiroki asked. Iyu simply threw the build driver and cross dragon at him. “There’s an amazon nearby. I think it might be heading for Chihiro.” She said.

“Before I kill you, I’d like to ask you a question. Where’s your mother? Where is Nanaha?” Chihiro froze, his heart beating fast, shaking. Iyu came over just then.

Sento walked over to Jin, a look of tranquil fury on his face. “You will not kill Marom.” He said calmly. Jin looked at him, his blind eyes glaring. “He is a danger to humans. I don't know you but you won't stop me from putting him down for good.”

“I'm the one who’s helped him the past year. He is my brother and you will not lay a fucking finger on him!” Sento yelled, grabbing Jin by the shirt collar. “Leave Chihiro alone, you crazy asshole!” Iyu shrieked, punching him in the face.

When the transport arrived, Chihiro was guided in by Iyu, Hiroki, and Kenta.

“I didn’t know Takayama Jin was real.” The driver commented. “Oh, he’s real and apparently, that’s his son.” Takeshi replied, staring at the teenager sitting in the back, his boyfriend trying to calm him down.

After arriving back at 4c, the chairman said he wanted to speak to Chihiro alone. That was when Eiji showed up. “You alright, Chi?” He asked, hugging him. “No.” Chihiro replied, shaking his head. “I know you don't like your mom being brought up. That was...very nasty for Jin to have done that. If he tries to kill you again, I'll fly over to Honolulu myself and beat him to a pulp.”

Chihiro snickered. “I'd love to see that fight. You'd totally kick his ass as LaTorTah.”

Chairman Yugo came in just then. “I can’t believe you lied to us, Chihiro, after all we’ve done for you.” Yugo said. Eiji rolled his eyes.

“You’re Takayama Jin’s son, and also, the point of origin we’ve been searching for with the amazon outbreak.”

He stared in horror. “What? I-I didn’t…”

“Your birth was unnatural and your cells have mutated to infect humans. Among Amazons, you are especially dangerous.” Yugo continued. Eiji glared. “Kadhab. (Liar.)” He spat in Arabic. Chihiro was shaking and almost crying. Eiji grabbed his hand and moved to stand in front of him.

“You are the source of infection we’ve been looking for. The point of origin retrieved is your true form! That’s why you require so much energy, that’s why you can’t resist the urge to feed.”

“Shut up, you paskudnyak! Go jump in a lake and drown!” Chihiro yelled.

“You’ve already eaten someone before, haven’t you?”

He collapsed to his knees, covering his head with his hands as he tried to stop his mind from falling back into that night with the blood, the hunger, the fear, the trauma.

He felt Eiji hug him. “Now that we know how dangerous you are, we can’t allow you to roam free.” The chairman said. “You will be put in stasis.”

 ..

Iyu looked up from talking to Kenta as Chihiro was escorted back into the room. “Chi!”

“Chihiro will be going into stasis.” The chairman’s secretary told them. Iyu grabbed the build driver from Nagase’s bag along with the hawk and gatling bottles. As Chihiro was put into the stasis cage, she shook the bottles.

Suddenly, she was moving and it wasn’t her controlling her body anymore. It definitely wasn't a member of her cluster helping either. She appeared in a field with Kota, Makoto, Kenta, Hiroki, and Takeshi. “How did we get out here?” Takeshi asked.

She frowned at him. “Really? Not even a ‘thank you’ or anything for saving your lives?”

“What the fuck?” Takeshi said in surprise. “Iyu, what? Why is your voice different?” She stared, her eyes glowing green. “I am Thema, one of the four queens of Mars.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey, Hina.” Iyu handed a folder to her cluster mate.

“How did you find this, kid?” Hina asked. 

Iyu grabbed a soda off a table and took a sip. “I was researching the Skywall for Sento when I came across something that might interest you. It involves Nagase Hiroki and his older brother, Ryuga.”

Hina opened the file. “It seems what the Queens said might be true; those two brothers might not be human.” 


	20. Chapter 20

After liberating Planet Kaien, Stinger couldn’t shake the feeling that something had been off about king Aslan (other than the made of sand thing). He visited Takatora. The older man sighed. “What now?” He asked. 

“Something felt off about the King Aslan imposter me and my teammates fought earlier. I noticed a weird smoke effect coming off him along with the sand. It looked similar to how Kouta described Blood Stalk’s face swapping powers.” Stinger said.  Takatora looked uneasy. “So...you want me to ask Sento and get information about something, don’t you?” 

“Yes. I need information on Don Armage and this ‘Evolto’ person that Vernage mentioned when Mai last visited Misora.”

His cluster mate grinned. “I can do that.” 


	21. Chapter 21

Chihiro felt the wind whipping past his face and blowing his coat around as he drove the stolen motorcycle through the streets of Honolulu. He'd killed people. The sight of their dismembered bodies in his memory terrified him. 

It reminded him of when Sento used Rabbit Tank Hazard for the first time. The uncontrollable destruction and death, the sheer power of the form, the fear, the anger. 

Chihiro continued riding until he almost crashed into a lamppost. He ran, twisting through alleyway after alleyway until he stopped at a place he decided was well hidden.  “Chihiro,” He shook his head, ignoring Kouta appearing next to him. “Chi.” Kouta repeated. “What?” He snapped. “Iyu told Mai that the extermination team is following you. They could arrive any minute now. You need to leave.” 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains scenes of torture and electrocution.

“Iyu, Hiroki, get out of the way!” Takeshi snapped. “You will not hurt my brother.” Iyu snarled, glaring at the 4c leader. “Brother, huh? Girl, that  _ thing  _ is a monster. It deserves to die.” 

Iyu placed a hand on her Amazons register and turned it on. A gunshot rang out and she dropped her register in surprise. She turned to see Chihiro stumble and fall on the ground.  “No!” Iyu shrieked, running over to Chihiro. Blood stained his coat and shirt, dripping from a wound in his stomach. Eiji, Sento, and Kouta were already there along with Mai, Hina, and Misora. Hiroki was already calling 9-1-1 on his phone. 

She glared at Takeshi and Kota. “You bastards! You fucking bastards.” She screamed, running at them. She got several inches away from Kota. Tears ran down her face. “You hurt my brother! Fuck you!” 

Hiroki helped hold the wound closed while the ambulance arrived. After the ambulance drove off with Chihiro, Iyu felt Mai, Hina, and Misora focus their anger on the 4c personnel. 

“Iyu, calm down.” Kota said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She swatted it off. “Don't you tell me to calm down! You monsters just killed one of my siblings. I've already lost a sibling. I don't want to lose another.” Hiroki hurried over to her. 

..

Chihiro woke up in a weird lab, strapped to a table, a device connected to his head. 

“Ah, I see the monster is awake.” A man who he recognized from Tsurugi’s memories stood over him. Whispers. He turned to the doctors nearby. “Defibrillator, now.” The paddles were turned on. Chihiro screamed as electricity flowed through him. 

..

Misora raced into the basement when she heard a crash and a loud thud, Kazumi and Sawa following her. “Sento!” She yelled, running over to him. She wondered for a second if it was caused by traces of Evolto’s poison in his body, then thought better of it. It wasn't a physical thing, it was a sensate thing.

Sento had fallen out of his chair and was convulsing on the ground, clutching one hand to his chest, the other to his head and screaming in pain. “Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!” 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Misora swore in Mandarin. “Someone get the bottle of pills I have in the drawer near the bed now.” She ordered. Sawa ran over, grabbed a bottle, and handed it to her.  “What are those?” Kazumi asked. “Blockers.” Misora answered. She took out a pill and gave it to Sento. He gradually stopped convulsing and went limp. 

“Sento, what's going on? Tell me!” Misora urged him. Sento sat up, his eyes growing wide in fear. “I think BPO has Chihiro.” He said. Sento got to his feet, blood dripping from his nose and down his chin, and grabbed the build driver. “Get anything you guys need.” Misora told Kazumi and Sawa. “We're leaving now.” 

..

Eiji stumbled into his room and walked over to the bed. “Where's Hina?” Date asked. “Don't know.” He replied. “Hey, Eiji, are you alright?” 

He fell forward onto the floor as pain wracked his body. He screamed and grabbed his chest. Eiji felt Gotou place a hand on his shoulder. “Eiji! Eiji!” He said. Eiji leaned over and vomited. Red liquid dribbled from his mouth and nose as he screamed and convulsed in pain. 

Eiji felt Date, Chiyoko, and Gotou grabbing at him, helping him into a chair. When the convulsions stopped, Eiji had blood flowing from his nose onto the table and floor.  “What was that, Hino?” Gotou asked. Eiji couldn't think of anything else but Chihiro, crying and screaming in pain, Sento scared and worried, and Kouta running as far as he can. The image of Whispers was branded into his mind.

..

Kouta was dancing on stage when he collapsed and started bleeding from his nose. Zack rushed over and helped him off the stage. He guided him over to a bench. 

Kouta spasmed and puked. His body felt like it was on fire. Zack didn’t say anything until he stopped and the pain gradually faded. “Are you alright, Kouta?” His boyfriend asked. Kouta stood up, his legs shaking. “W-we need to leave.” 

..

“What was your name? Marom, huh? Tell me the first thought that comes to your mind.” Chihiro growled at the karo, glaring. He was still shaking from the electric shocks. Instinctively, his mind reached out. He saw Sento staring at him. “I’m sorry.” He whimpered.


	23. Chapter 23

Stinger did a quick glance at the files Takatora had sent him. Most of it seemed to be scientific reports, newspaper clippings, or medical reports. “I had to talk to a lot of people in the Archipelago system to get all of this and also ended up getting information from the Keel and Tucana systems. Hope it’ll help.” Takatora said.

“Thanks, bro.” He replied. After Stinger had told the others that he’d found possible information on Don Armage, he opened the files on the command room’s viewing screen.

“What information that was found on Don Armage states he is a universal conqueror that controls the universe. His powers reported are; transmutation, basically changing others’ forms, enlarging others, dark energy use, electrokinesis, resurrection, and some have reported possible possession, as well. He also blows up planets and drains them of planetunium.

“Scholars from the Tucana system have noted that this seems very similar to the powers of inhabitants of the Phoenix system that were said to have been wiped out millenia ago. According to legend, members of the Phoenix system sometimes looted other planets and stole planetunium when their own system ran short.

“The reports on the entity known as ‘Evolto’ are also similar in that, Evolto is rumored to have been a planet looter from a group known as “the Blood Tribe” that has the ability to possess others, shapeshift, teleport, change people’s faces, and even erase memories. He destroyed the Solar system planet, Mars, millions of years ago by stripping it of planetunium.”

“So,” Lucky said, cutting into Stinger’s infodump. “Don Armage and this “Evolto” person could possibly be the same species?” The scorpion man nodded. “Possibly.”

“I've heard rumors that Don Armage cannot manipulate sensates. If the rumor is true, the rest of you will have to enter the psycellium to protect yourselves.” Tsurugi added. Stinger and Takatora stared at their cluster’s father in confusion.

“How? That's not possible for non sensates to do!” He protested. Tsurugi glared. “I know a ritual from the Orion system that allows non sensates to tap into the psycellium.” He explained. “It is exhausting though. I've used it to hide myself from BPO and Whispers before.”

“We'll get ready.” Raptor said.


	24. Chapter 24

Iyu waited with Hiroki in the field. Iyu had texted Takeshi, telling him to bring Jin and Haruka. She’d told the others to stay back. She hoped they would listen to her for once.

Hiroki fiddled with the Build driver and Cross dragon. Sento had made him a copy a couple months ago and had sent it to him, just in case Chihiro and Iyu needed help. Iyu couldn’t stop her hands from shaking. Kenta looked just as nervous. “Get ready, guys.” She said as a van pulled up.

 **_Are you ready?_ ** “Henshin.” **_Wake up, burning! Get cross dragon! Yeah!_ **

Jin and Haruka got out and came over. “Where is Chihiro?” Haruka asked. Jin said something in Japanese. Hiroki glared and yelled at him. “He's not here.” Iyu said.

Iyu took out her register and pressed the button. “Amazon.” She said.

 **_Alpha._ ** “Amazon.”

 **_Omega._ ** “Amazon.”

Hiroki charged at Jin, striking at him with the beat closer sword. **_Million hit!_ ** Jin dodged and slashed at him with his arm blades. **_Violent slash!_ **

Haruka tried to go over to Jin but Iyu blocked him. “You're fighting me.” She snarled. She ducked out of the way, kicked, and punched, slowly driving him further away from Jin. Hiroki inserted the lock bottle into the beat closer. **_Million slash!_ ** Blue chains wrapped around Jin. “Now!”

 **_Ready, go! Dragonic finish!_ ** Hiroki jumped into the air and kicked Amazon Alpha into the van. Iyu must have stared at Jin a second too long, because she was suddenly punched by Haruka. She fell under his blows, doing no better than she had the last time she'd fought him.

She fell, knocked out of her transformation. “Isabella!” Hiroki shrieked, running over to her. The bangle around her wrist burned. She felt her mouth move, but it wasn't her speaking.

Hiroki stared at Iyu as she sat up, her eyes glowing green. She stood and glared at him and Haruka. When she spoke, her voice sounded like a grown woman’s. “How dare you attack me.” She said to Haruka.

She raised a hand and curled her fingers into a fist. A blast of energy sent Omega flying backwards. “I am Thema, one of the four queens of Mars. You are nothing but ants compared to me.”


	25. Chapter 25

Entering the psycellium felt like being plunged into cold water. Stinger shuddered. He opened his eyes to see himself floating in an ocean, the others around him. Nearby was Mai’s cluster and Sento's cluster. His cluster’s memories and emotions merged and swirled together in a way that made him feel like one being instead of three, one small part of a larger whole.

The Kyurangers turned to the right slightly to see Tsurugi, Orion, Quervo, and Eris. Orion’s image flickered like a glitched screen, blinking in and out of existence. A few other silhouettes, four in fact, floated deeper below them but were obscured by shadows. Stinger realised that those must be dead cluster members of Tsurugi's.

_ Chihiro!  _ At Kouta’s shout, everyone turned to look at him.

There seemed to be something wrong with Chihiro and Hina. They were sinking deeper and deeper.

Tsurugi and Eris immediately swam after them.

Misora swam after Hina.  _ Jingyi.  _ The panic seemed to surround her, every part of her body tingling like fireworks were being set off underneath her skin. She grabbed Hina’s wrist. A burst of pain made her recoil, her head pounding with a migraine. Eris grabbed them and swam back up.

_ It's okay, Jingyi. You're safe here. We'll help you.  _ Eris reassured her. Hina stopped struggling and clung to Mai. The love from Eris toward her cluster practically swamped Misora like a waterfall was flowing right above her head. Mai grabbed her girlfriend, hugging her tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

Hina woke up in a lab, strapped to a bed. “Jingyi?” She turned her head and saw Chihiro and Mitsuzane. Micchy was staring at the ceiling. Chihiro had a burn on his cheek. He was shaking. “Chi.” She mumbled.

“Never thought I’d ever meet you in person, eh, Chihiro?” Hina said in Cantonese. “Close your eyes, Hina. Keep them closed.” Mitsuzane told her.

“Why?” She asked. “Because of Whispers.” Chihiro replied. “I think he might be helping Evolto by using sensates to tap into earth’s planetunium.” 


	27. Chapter 27

Stinger had always been small for his species. The city merchants who came to his village often teased him for this. The teens always bullied the kids in his village because they saw them as “backwards”. Stinger usually ended up getting the brunt of it.

Scorpio defended him. When Scorpio couldn’t, Takatora did instead.

The old Scorpius system Karo, Mot, had even commented on his small size when he’d visited a city their village stopped near when Stinger was eleven. He’d hissed at the Karo and ran and hid behind Esin.

“How old is he?” Mot asked his mom. “Stinger is eleven years old.” Aysel answered, her orange tail nervously whipping around.

“Stinger, it's okay.” Takatora whispered. “If he hurts you, I'll punch him in the face.”


	28. Chapter 28

Tsurugi grumbled to himself as he cleaned the now empty syringe he used for his hormones. He stretched, his muscles aching from sitting still for so long. “Hey, Tsurugi.” He looked up, frowning slightly, when he saw Eris. “Shalom, Eris.” He replied.

She looked just as shaken by the events of Planet Verona as he did. He chewed on his necklace, waiting for her to say something.

“I'm so fucking stupid.” He spat in Hebrew. Eris tensed. He wanted to put his fist through a wall. 


	29. Chapter 29

Eiji had met up with Sento and Kouta in Hokuto three hours after Hina had disappeared and Chihiro had been tortured by Whispers.

“Oy, Sento!” He called as Sawa parked the car near the airport curb. Sento got out and came over to him. “Glad you could make it, Eiji.” He replied, hugging him. Kouta, Mai, Takatora, Hiroki, and Iyu arrived shortly after.

“Alright, the plan is to sneak into the BPO facility that we've determined our friends are held at. The most likely place is in Houkto, close to here.” Mai explained. “We’ll sneak in the facility, grab our friends, and get out. Some of you guys need to act as distractions.”

Sawa, Misora, and Date talked to the guards outside as the others snuck in.

Eiji, Mai, Iyu, Sento, and Hiroki ran through the halls, taking down men and guards as they passed, until they reached a room and snuck inside. Beds with test subjects chained to them filled the room.

Mai found Chihiro, Micchy, and Hina and ushered the others over. After Eiji got rid of the chains, Sento, Iyu, and Hiroki helped them stand.

“Look who’s here.” They turned to see someone familiar. “Evolto.” Mai spat, glaring. The alien in Ryuga grinned. He sent a left hook toward Iyu, who dodged it and kicked him in the knees. Evolto put on a belt.

 **_Dragon. Rider system. Evolution! Are you ready?_ ** “Henshin.” **_Dragon, dragon, Evol Dragon! Fu hahahahaha!_ **

Mai grinned. “I think I'm going to enjoy this.” It was Jun who spoke, though. “Henshin.” **_Persimmon arms, commander of armies, ei ei oh!_ **

A cloud of smoke appeared and suddenly, they were all outside the facility.


	30. Chapter 30

_How is he here? Don Armage killed him._

Takatora stared at the scorpion man strapped to the operating table. A tube was hooked into his arm, a silvery clear substance (planetunium?) flowing through it. Scorpio's breathing was light. Scars covered his body, some slashed open, dripping black blood.

Takatora didn’t know what to do. Scorpio had done nothing but hurt and lie and manipulate him, Micchy, and Stinger for the last couple years. He'd appeared to Micchy, taunting him and pretending to be Takatora. He'd almost killed Stinger.

Takatora wouldn't be sad if he just left him here to be tortured by BPO and Whispers and possibly die.

 _But he's still my brother and a member of my cluster._ He reached out to Stinger. A gasp alerted him to his cluster mate’s presence. “A-aniki.” Stinger said quietly. He went over to his brother.

“What should we do?” Takatora asked.

“I can help you.” He turned to see a man dressed in a doctor’s coat nearby. His nametag read, **Dr. Kagami**. He helped him place Scorpio onto a gurney and wheeled him out.


	31. Chapter 31

Sento had invited Chihiro, Iyu, and Hiroki to Nascita so they could have a place to stay for a bit.

Chihiro was a sobbing wreck in the corner. Misora and Sawa had tried to calm him down. Sento knew that Chihiro was having a breakdown due to his PTSD being triggered by Whispers. He went to sit down next to his clustermate. The scratches and burns on his chest, back, and face had been cleaned and bandaged.

Chihiro grabbed his hand. The others had gone upstairs a few minutes ago. “What are we going to do about Ryuga?”

Sento tried to smile. “I'll think of something. Don't worry.”

“What about my dad and Haruka?” Sento honestly hadn't thought about what he'd do if Jin or Haruka decided to come to Japan. (The concept was almost laughable. He couldn't stop thinking of Jin and Haruka trying to get through airport customs and get on a plane while arguing with a flight attendant.)

“Uh, we'll get to that when we've helped Ryuga.” He answered. Chihiro gave him an unamused look.

His phone rang and he stepped out of the room to answer it. It was Evolto. He asked Sento to bring the last bottle to him.


	32. Chapter 32

The Kyurangers hadn't expected Don Armage to be defeated as easily as he had. (But then again, Eris, Eiji, Kouta, Mai, and Takatora had been helping them fight.) Staring at the pile of dust that remained of Quervo, Stinger couldn't help the anxious thought that maybe the fight wasn't over just yet.

Tsurugi was dying. They'd all had it explained to them already. (Tsurugi had told him and the other sensates he'd birthed some time ago that he was going to die. Stinger just hadn't expected it to be so soon.)

A large cloud of darkness surrounded Tsurugi. When it cleared, he was still there. Stinger froze when he spotted the belt around the human’s waist. Mai tensed up.

**_Houou. Rider system. Evolution!_ ** “Henshin.”  **_Houou, Houou, Evol Houou! Fu hahahaha!_ **

“Phase three.” Don Armage said. He cranked the lever of the driver. Eris started growing vines around the leader of Jark Matter, trying to stop him from moving, but they withered and died the minute they touched the alien.

The ground rumbled and Stinger looked to see that the Skywall was rearranging itself into a tower. Pandora tower.

Don Armage continued cranking the lever as dark energy covered his hand. He moved so fast, it was like he’d teleported.  **_Ready, go! Evoltech finish!_ ** He punched Shou, the commander was thrown backwards, rolled, and landed on the ground before dissolving into planetunium.  **_Ciao!_ **

Don Armage disappeared.  ****


	33. Chapter 33

Hiroki hadn't seen his brother in seven years. Mostly because of school, Chihiro, and fighting Amazons on his end and having to go to boxing fights, dating Kasumi, and getting framed and arrested on Ryuga’s end. He hadn't expected the reunion to be fighting his possessed older brother after finding out that both of them were actually a part of an evil planet destroying alien from who-knows-where.

Iyu immediately jumped straight at Evolto. **_Evoltech finish! Ciao!_ ** He punched her out of the part of the Skywall they were fighting in, along with Grease and Gentoku.

Sento rapidly switched between hazard forms as Evolto slotted full bottles into the Pandora box panels. Hiroki tried to keep up with him, attacking with the beat closer and delivering punches. He wished he had the Hawk Gatlinger gun with him.

_Niisan, please, if you still have some kind of control, please give me a sign._

He thought he heard Ryuga say something. “ _Sento, Hiroki, help me._ ” His hopes were dashed when Evolto punched him and kicked Sento. “Tricked you.” The alien said.

Hiroki felt whatever hope he had left being crushed, shattered into pieces. His brother was essentially trapped until the damn snake man decided to let him go.

Evolto laughed as Pandora tower rose around them. “Earth is finished!”

A cloud of smoke blew around them, Vernage teleporting them away. When they reappeared in the lab with the others, Hiroki immediately went to sit down on the bed.

He woke up some time later from sounds of mumbling coming from the lab. Chihiro looked up from the nest of blankets he'd created on the floor.

“Hey,” He said. Before he could say anything, Chihiro leaned against him, his head on Hiroki’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t Ryuga want you to get stronger so you can save him?” Chihiro asked in Yiddish. Hiroki wasn't sure if the question was directed at him or at Sento.

Sento stopped, staring at them.

..

Kouta stared at Sento in shock. “Aniki, you can't possibly be thinking about doing this.” He said. “I am and I will.” Sento answered. Eiji turned from looking at the **Danger!** warning on the computer screen to glare at him.

“Sento,” he said, his voice cold. “I think you know very well what we all think of your self sacrificing behavior. Once is fine, twice is weird but still okay, three, four, and now, five times is a problem. You _need_ to stop trying to risk your own life to help others. It is unhealthy.”

Sento flinched at his clustermate's angry tone. Seeing Eiji truly angry was rare but when he did get angry enough, it was sort of frightening. Eiji himself was no stranger to self sacrifice to help others, but he'd learned that that wasn't exactly a healthy reaction and had worked to change his behavior.

Chihiro hugged him. “Bro, please don't. Haven't we been through enough of you nearly dying?”

“Takatora told me what losing a clustermate was like. The worst feeling in the world, as he described it. I don't want that happening to us, Sento. You can't just sacrifice yourself without leaving people behind who regret your death. Me, Mai, Takatora, Stinger, Iyu, Mitsuzane, Zack, Champ, Sawa, Misora, Kazumin…” Kouta trailed off, wiping tears from his eyes.

“SHUT UP!” Sento shook his head. “Just shut up, guys. Please.” He repeated quieter. “I need to focus on this.”

He was slightly glad that Tsurugi wasn't there to bug him. If he was, Sento would have probably smacked or thrown something out of rage.


	34. Chapter 34

“Are you sure Touto is the right place?” Mamoru asked. “I'm sure.” Haruka answered.

“Ciao.” The two Amazons turned to see a man behind them. “Who are you?” Haruka asked. The man smiled, a not at all friendly or inviting look. “I am Evolto. I need you two to do a job for me.” He held out a red driver and two bottles, a purple and red bottle, to Mamoru and a gold bottle to Haruka.

Haruka took it. “What is this?”

“A lost bottle. Use it when you encounter any Kamen Riders.”


	35. Chapter 35

Kotaro couldn’t sleep in his own room that night. Bad dreams had become a not exactly rare occurrence for him now and usually, he’d sneak into Stinger’s room and crawl into bed with him.

Jiro had asked to come on the Orion battleship with him. Kotaro got out of bed. He walked toward the door and froze when he heard Jiro shift and get up. “Bro, did you have a bad dream too?”

“Yes.” Kotaro admitted. “I was going to go to Stinger's room.”

“Can I join you?” Jiro asked. Kotaro nodded. “Sure, Jiro.”

They entered Stinger's room. Mitsuzane and Takatora were asleep in Stinger's bed (the two brothers had decided to stay on the Orion for the night.) Kotaro noticed a light coming from the crack leading to what was called “the sandbox room”.

Stinger went in there sometimes when he needed to think. Kotaro heard quiet mumbling coming from within.

Tsurugi would sometimes read a part of the Torah or work on a small weapon or engineering project when he couldn't sleep. Kotaro had always liked listening to Tsurugi recite Aliyah before and after reading. Tsurugi had also informed Spada about things like dietary laws and Passover. Thinking about him made Kotaro feel like crying.

He crawled into Stinger's bed, squeezing himself in between Jiro and Takatora. Kotaro hadn't realized until he'd seen him how much Takatora looked like Scorpio. Stinger had mentioned that they looked similar but none of the other Kyurangers had met him face-to-face until recently. Kotaro thought it was slightly uncanny how the two clustermates were so similar in appearance, yet so different in personality.

Had Scorpio once had a relationship with Stinger and Mitsuzane that was similar to Takatora and Stinger's? Had he also once looked up to Tsurugi as a sort of surrogate father figure like Kotaro, Stinger, Hammie, Micchy, and Takatora had ended up doing? When and how did he start doing horrible things and manipulating his clustermates for his own purposes?

The questions distracted Kotaro from thinking about the upcoming battle.  _ Please,  _ he prayed,  _ don't let me lose Tsurugi or anyone else. Please. _


	36. Chapter 36

Misora wanted to scream. Not at anyone or anything in particular. She just wanted some way to let go of her frustration.

Iyu, Mai, and Hina had gotten used to her just visiting them and venting to them in Mandarin. Sawa and Sento and Banjou had also gotten used to her annoyed ranting as well. (Despite the fact that neither Sento, Banjou, Sawa, or Kazumin spoke Mandarin Chinese.)

Her adopted older brother was trying to kill himself yet again, her adopted brother's best friend was possessed, her clustermate had nearly died, and now, the closest thing she had to a father figure had been possessed by the leader of Jark Matter.

“Hey, Misora.” She looked up to see Iyu nearby. “Yeah, Izzy?”

“You okay?” Misora shook her head. “No.” Iyu came over and pulled up a chair to sit at the bar with her. “Sento is about to do something stupid again.” She admitted.

“Thema mentioned she knew a possible way to separate Don Armage and his host. It involved, I think, a massive amount of cosmic energy.”

Misora stared at her clustermate in astonishment. “That might work. Will all four queens have to be present?” Iyu nodded. “Yes.” She growled in disgust. “I'd rather not have to reign in Jun again. Last time she showed herself, she killed Sagara, stabbed Ryoma to death, and left Micchy unconscious and vulnerable to being kidnapped by BPO.”

“Don't worry, we'll be able to keep her in check this time.” 


	37. Chapter 37

Being possessed by Don Armage felt like drowning. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t reach the surface, some invisible force dragging him deeper and deeper as he started getting lightheaded and his lungs burned for air.  For the first time since his cluster had been birthed when he was sixteen years old, he felt utterly, truly alone. The feeling frightened him. He clawed at his throat, trying to suck in air but choked when he inhaled water instead.  He screamed but no sound came out. He prayed but the ocean he found himself in stayed silent. He closed his eyes, trying to focus, but his mind was foggy and slow. 

He felt something brush his wrist and saw a rose. His chest started burning. A gold light blinded him and he caught the sight of green eyes before everything went black. 


	38. Chapter 38

Mai had always been the kind of person who hated sitting on the sidelines while others took the spotlight. Back when the Beat Rider teams had started fighting each other for stages, Mai had quickly gained a reputation for defending her team, sometimes even physically fighting other teams. 

When Kaito had tried to claim their stage shortly after Kouta had quit, she’d punched him hard enough to almost break his nose. She’d also given Peko a black eye and Yuya, Rat, and Rica ended up having to pull her off Kaito. 

Jun was much the same. The queen, however, had anger issues and was rather trigger happy when it came to fighting. Everytime Mai fought against an inves, an overlord, or another armoured rider, she had to restrain herself from getting too caught up in the fight, lest Jun take over and wreak havoc on both friend and foe. Jun’s power of super fast reflexes had saved her life multiple times, though.  According to the other queens, Eve was the only thing that kept Jun from coming close to being a warmongering killer. She’d been the first of the four that was murdered by Evolto. 


	39. Chapter 39

Mai laid her head against Hina’s shoulder, breathing in the comforting and familiar smell of her girlfriend. Tsurugi had insisted on leaving, despite his injuries. That had been an hour ago. 

“Mai,” She looked up to see Stinger. “Yes?” The scorpion man looked anxious. “Can you look over Scorpio?” She nodded, getting up. Hina followed, just in case. 

The physical examination Raptor had done on Scorpio had revealed nothing strange other than a few injuries. “This is really Misora’s area, not mine.” When she connected to him, she felt the mental gears shifting into place, connecting themselves like they had when she’d connected with Kouta and Micchy. She recoiled. “Fuck!” She shrieked. 

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Hina asked. Mai turned to Stinger, a sad look on her face. “Sting, I’m sorry. But, I think Scorpio was lobotomized by BPO.”


	40. Chapter 40

“Nii-san!” Ryuga almost fell over when Hiroki hugged him. “Hiroki.” He smiled a little. 

“Sorry, we were late, beardo. Some guy insisted on joining us.” Kazumi said. “Shalom.” Tsurugi greeted, walking up behind Ryuga. Chihiro raced over. “Tsurugi!” He yelled. 

“Getting back on track now,” Ryuga said. “I need you to restore my ability to transform.” 

“I can't do that. The operation involved getting injected with Evolto's DNA along with nebula gas. I'm not much of a scientist.” Gentoku replied. 

“Why don't I try to help? Or Iyu? Or Hiroki?” Chihiro asked.

“Hiroki's hazard level isn't high enough to use the magma knuckle. Iyu can use a sclash driver, but we can't make another sclash jelly at the moment. And you, well, we don't want Evolto killing you.” Kazumi answered. 

“That's not a good enough reason.” The boy whined. “At least let us -” 

Ryuga’s phone rang and Chihiro found himself inside Pandora tower, visiting. He backed away slightly as Evolto talked to Ryuga. The alien ended the call and turned to Chihiro.  “I could easily erase your clustermate's personality at any time, you know.” He said, grinning. Chihiro took a small step backwards. 


	41. Chapter 41

“I need help creating a sclash jelly.” Iyu said, handing Misora an empty sclash jelly pouch. 

Misora nodded. “Okay.” 

Iyu grinned. 

Several hours of explosions and tinkering later, Iyu came back up, proudly holding a sclash jelly. “It's done.” She announced. “Now, I can finally get an upgrade.”

“Aren't you going to test it out? Also, what bottle did you use?” Sawa asked. “I'm planning to test it out now.” Iyu replied. “Also, it's based off the Phoenix fullbottle.”

She put the sclash driver on.  **_Phoenix jelly._ ** “Henshin.”  **_Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Phoenix in Jackdaw! Buraaa!_ **

Iyu couldn’t help grinning behind the mask. She’d put thought into the name she’d chosen. She’d wanted something similar, but also separate from, the name of her Amazon form. So, she’d chosen ‘Jackdaw’ so she wasn't reminded of her dad every time she transformed.


	42. Chapter 42

Kazumi went to the Three Crow's grave to collect his thoughts. When he arrived, he noticed something was slightly off from the last time he'd been there; a small pile of stones in front of it. Kazumi crouched down to inspect the stones. They were smooth and flat. “I hope you don't mind me putting those on your boys’ grave, Grease.” He looked to his left to see Chihiro.

“Why did you put these here?” He asked. The teen sat down next to him.

“To keep their souls down. In Eastern European Jewish legends, it is said that even good spirits can cause terror to the living, so stones are put on the grave to keep them down. Another reason is that stones, like memories, last a very long time.”

Kazumi nodded. “That makes sense.”

“I used to go to my mom's grave during holidays or on her birthday and place stones on her grave before I'd go to the synagogue.”

They sat in silence for a little while before Chihiro turned to him. “Were...were they sensates?” Kazumin nodded. “Yeah. Kiba and Aoba were in a cluster with a Syrian lady, Hadil. Kiba came all the way from Vancouver to help out here in Hokuto.”


	43. Chapter 43

“Sento!” Tsurugi said, hurrying over to where Sento had landed after Evolto had ejected him. Chihiro, Iyu, and Ryuga were not far behind. “Sento? Who's that?” Sento asked, staring in confusion at them. “I’m Katsuragi...Katsuragi Takumi.”

Everyone stared. Eiji and Kouta showed up. “Bro.” Chihiro said. “Aniki, please tell me you're joking.” Kouta pleaded.

When they arrived back at the cafe though, it became clear that he was not joking. He really was Takumi.

“Is this my face now? This is so weird.” Takumi remarked while looking at a mirror. Chihiro sat a little distance away, watching the Devil's Scientist, with Iyu, Hiroki, Ryuga, Sawa, Misora, and Tsurugi. He had so many questions. Did Takumi know he was now a sensate? How would he react to Eiji, Kouta, Mai, Mitsuzane, Eris, or Hina visiting him? Was he still the same person that they'd called 'big brother’? Did he remember any of what the others had gone through? How would he react to Hiroki and Ryuga? Did he know that Hiroki was dating Chihiro?

“I can't believe we're sitting so close to the Devil's Scientist.” Sawa whispered. “Do you think he knows anything about BPO?” Iyu asked. Tsurugi shrugged.

“Devil's Scientist is a bit uncalled for.” Takumi said. All Chihiro felt like doing right then was punching Takumi, Sento, whoever the fuck this asshole was, in the face.


	44. Chapter 44

No one was expecting a BPO van to show up in Cairo. Eiji, Date, and Hina had taken the Kyurangers to get some food after dropping Micchy, Mai, Kouta, and Takatora off in Zawame. Scorpio had been ‘mercy killed’ and his body burned. They were joking, laughing, and talking, when a black van drove up and parked in front of the restaurant they were at. They stopped and watched as a man came out.

“It's Dr. Maki.” Date reported. Eiji grabbed the OOO driver and transformed into TaJaDor form. Hina followed him.

“Ah, OOO.” Maki greeted. “What are you doing here, ya kalb? (You dog)” Eiji spat.

“I'm here to cover business. Now, give me the purple core medals.”

Hina tilted her head to the side, her mouth curling up into a smirk. “Oh, didn't you hear? He no longer has them. They got destroyed when we fought the leader of Jark Matter.” She said.

Maki started blankly, speechless. “H-how did…” He trailed off as Hina's eyes flashed green.

“That was my part of the plan to destroy Don Armage.” Eve laughed, her smile not at all friendly. She reached out and plunged her hand straight through Maki’s chest, feeling her fingers close around the medals in his body. She pulled her hand out. A loud cracking sound rang out as she crushed the medals in her hand. Still staring coldly at Dr. Maki, Eve dropped the dust onto the ground, scattering it. “If I'm not mistaken, you're also the one who got me kidnapped and took Ankh away.” She grabbed the man by his shirt collar.

“Hand me your weapon.” She told Eiji. He handed over the medagaburyu. **_PuToTyranno_** **_hissatsu!_ ** Maki was sent flying into the van before he exploded.

Everyone stared as they came back inside and sat down to finish their food. “Is he gone now?” Gotou asked. Hina nodded. “Yep. Now all we gotta do is get Ankh back.”


	45. Chapter 45

“You must turn into Overlords to stop Redyue.” Sagara told them, placing a lockseed on the table.

Kouta tilted his head to the side, wincing in pain as he did. “We didn't ask you to come here so we can get fake lockseeds from you. We're strong enough on our own.” He said.

“Where are you from? What are you exactly?” Mai asked, not seeming to be affected by Sagara's weird power.

The alien stared, seemingly caught off guard. “Hmm. Why are you so strange, even for a sensate?” He muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing. To answer your question, I am from a planet far from here and long gone, turned to dust before Jark Matter was barely even an idea.” Something much colder and serious seemed to flash briefly across his face as he pushed the lockseed toward them. “Now, take it.”

Mai reached out and grabbed it.

“Mai, no!” Kouta shouted as Sagara disappeared. Mai glared at him and suddenly, the lockseed had seemingly turned to dust within the blink of an eye. “I knew it was a fucking trick.” She spat.


	46. Chapter 46

“Go rest.”

“Go eat something.”

“Please go take a break already.”

Tsurugi took a step back as Takumi looked up from what he was doing to glare at Eiji. “Will you shut up? I'm busy. I need to find a way to defeat Evolto - _all_ of Evolto.” He snapped. Chihiro flinched, knowing that he meant Ryuga and Hiroki.

“He's just worried.” Chihiro said.

“I don’t have time to be worried.” Takumi shot back. Tsurugi frowned as the visit ended. “Any luck?” Iyu asked. He shook his head. “No.”

“He’s still just as...uh, focused as Sento, at least.” Chihiro chimed in. “Do you think Sento’s gone? What if he doesn’t get his memory back?” Hiroki said.

“I don’t want everything we’ve done together to have been for nothing.” Ryuga added. Tsurugi got up. “I'll go see if he needs help.”

He pulled up a chair near where Takumi was sitting and started working on fine tuning his shield. Takumi looked up from the thing he was working on to give him an annoyed look. “What are you doing?”

“Fixing my shield.”

“Do you even know how to fix a machine?” Tsurugi gave him an obviously fake hurt look. “Of course I do, Katsuragi. I'm an astrophysicist and an engineer.”

Takumi seemed to perk up slightly, leaning forward to watch him fix the damage from the last battle.

“So…I've been wondering,” He began. “What can you tell me about sensates?”

Tsurugi grinned coyly. “Can't you research that stuff on your own, _boy_?” He replied in Hebrew.

“Uh? Am I interrupting something here?” He turned his attention toward the lab entrance to see Gentoku.

“No, you're not.” Tsurugi sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Holy moly, this is annoying.” He grumbled.


	47. Chapter 47

“Going somewhere, Neo?” Chihiro froze when he saw who was standing near Mad Rogue. Anger boiled over, making his blood feel like it was on fire. “Mamoru.”

The mole Amazon grinned. It was then that Chihiro noticed the belt around his waist. “Oh fuck.” Iyu mumbled.  _ How did he get an Evol driver? _

**_Neo._ ** “Amazon.”

**_Phoenix jelly._ ** “Henshin.” **_Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Phoenix in Jackdaw! Buraaa!_ **

**_Wani, remocon. Evol match! Are you ready?_ ** “Henshin.”  **_Crocodile Remocon! Fu hahahahaha!_ **

“Ready, Chi?” Iyu asked. “Always ready.” He replied.

**_Blade loading._ ** Chihiro swiped at Utsumi, catching him by the shoulder. Mad Rogue aimed his transteam gun at him.  **_Evoltech attack!_ ** A purple energy blast sent him reeling into Hiroki and Ryuga.

**_Scrap break!_ ** Iyu charged at Haruka, red energy surrounding her fist, and punched him. She followed it up with a flying sidekick, a red energy phoenix throwing Omega backwards into a building.

**_Evoltech attack!_ ** Mamoru shot her with a transteam gun, a blast of energy in the shape of a crocodile head flinging her backwards into Ryuga, Hiroki, and Chihiro. 

**_Kachidoki arms, iza shutsujin, ei, ei, oh!_ **

**_Persimmon arms, commander of armies, ei, ei, oh!_ **

“Kouta, Mai!” Iyu cheered, jumping up and down. (She was still in her suit so it looked kind of weird.)

A burst of fruit energy blasted Haruka away, sending him flying off. Mad Rogue flew at Gaim and Yingzi.  **_Evoltech finish! Ciao!_ **

**_Rabbit Rabbit! Yabei! Haei!_ **

Takumi blocked the shot and kicked Utsumi. Chihiro felt like screaming. Great, the fucking prick had arrived.

Mamoru shot at him and Chihiro ducked and rolled out of the way before pressing a button on his driver.  **_Needle loading._ ** He shot a couple darts at Mamoru. His head suddenly seemed to explode in pain. Hiroki rushed forward as he stumbled.

“The narcissistic genius of a scientist has returned!” He turned around to see Sento helping Ryuga up.

Chihiro grinned. “About time, you stinkin' yutzi.” He said. “You had us real worried, aniki.” Kouta laughed. Sento snorted.

“Now, shall we begin the experiment?”


	48. Chapter 48

“Just once, I want to help the others. I'm tired of being on the sidelines.” Misora said, glaring at Mai, Iyu, and Hina. “We know, Chia-Ling, but this is not the way.” Hina snapped.

“I’ll come with you.” Iyu said.

Misora regretted the decision later. The only thing she could remember afterwards was Vernage and Thema speaking.

“Give us back our planet!”

A hole seemed to have opened in the space the queens had been, gradually filled in by her cluster. Vernage, Thema, Eve, and Jun were gone. Sento had explained he'd used a Genius Finish to transfer them from Misora, Iyu, Hina, and Mai into Ryuga and Hiroki.

“I'm glad their gone.” Mai said as she appeared beside her.

“They won't have to linger any longer in the land of the living.” Misora agreed.


	49. Chapter 49

“Grease, you idiot!” Iyu growled as she caught sight of Kazumi fighting the Evolto mimics of the Three Crows. “Did you forget that Sento told you not to use the blizzard knuckle to transform?!”

 **_Evoltech attack!_ ** She dodged out of the way of Mamoru’s shot and pushed the lever on her sclash driver. Iyu placed the rabbit tank sparkling can in her twin breaker. **_Let's break!_ ** An energy phoenix surrounded by bubbles pulled Mamoru into a vortex.

Chihiro rushed forward and kicked Mamoru with a flying sideways kick. His transformation cancelled. Iyu felt a pain like something had stabbed her in the heart. She ran back toward where Grease had been.

Misora was the only one there. “Mii-tan? Where's Grease?” She asked. Misora looked at her and shakily dropped a couple dog tags into her hand. Iyu stared, understanding. “Shit.”

She hugged her friend.


	50. Chapter 50

Chihiro followed Misora and Iyu to the top of the tower. When he reached the top, he immediately went over to Tsurugi and Gentoku. Both of them were injured and bandaged.  

“Bravo, bravo!” He looked to see Evolto. “Evolto!” Sento yelled. 

Soon, Evolto absorbed the black pandora panel and the moon. Tsurugi stood up, glaring at Evolto. “I-I defeated Don Armage, I can help defeat you.” He said. 

Evolto’s tone was mocking as he answered. “Oh, really, human? How are you even going to fight? You don’t have the houou kyutama anymore, so you can’t even transform.” Tsurugi took out an evol driver and put it on.

He turned to Sento, Misora, Iyu, and Chihiro. “You all, I’m sorry.” Chihiro stumbled. “Yaron, no!” He wailed. 

**_Houou, rider system. Evolution! Are you ready?_ ** “Henshin!”  **_Houou, houou, evol houou! Fu hahahaha!_ **

Tsurugi and Gentoku ran toward Evolto. Gentoku punched the evol trigger and Tsurugi kicked him in the face.  **_Crack up finish! Evoltech finish! Ciao!_ ** Evolto sighed in annoyance and sent them flying into a pillar. As civilians cheered below them, Gentoku looked at Sento. 

“It’s up to you now, Sento.” 

Chihiro ran over to Tsurugi. “No, no, no, please. Don't leave me. We've already lost too many today. I don't want to lose you as well.” He pleaded in Yiddish. Their cluster’s father gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Chihiro. I’m sorry.” He replied in Hebrew.

“Abba!” Chihiro yelled as Tsurugi disappeared. “Gen-san! Tsurugi!” Kouta and Sento yelled. Eiji glared at Evolto. 

The evol trigger was broken, the black and white pandora panels were combined with the genius bottle’s power to create a rift between worlds. Hiroki and Ryuga grabbed onto Evolto. “Someone needs to get rid of Evolto. We have Evolto’s DNA. Sento, everyone. We’re sorry, but we can’t risk him coming back through us.” 

“Banjou!” Sento said. Hiroki took off his helmet and hurried over to Chihiro. “I love you, Chi. Remember that.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek and hurried back over. The two flew Evolto into the rift.


	51. Chapter 51

Sento flew into the rift with Chihiro and Iyu. “Banjou, Hiroki, we're coming.” 

They touched down in a quarry in the rift that was surrounded by hills. As Sento and Chihiro approached Banjou, his eyes glowed red and he turned into Evolto. 

**_Rabbit! Dragon! Best match!_ ** Sento kicked Evolto into oblivion.  **_Ready, go! Vortex attack!_ **

As everything started crumbling, the two worlds merged. 

..

“Our work is done.” Vernage said. “Evolto is gone.” Eve added. The bracelets fell off their arms. 

Hina lightly touched the bracelet, Mai glared, and Iyu smiled a little. “Thank you, queens.” Misora said. “Even though Vernage and Eve did fuck all to help.” Iyu grumbled. “Hey, Izzy! Be nice.” Hina chided her. 

Mai laughed. “Yeah, as if that’ll happen.”


	52. The new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a soundcloud playlist for this fic now. Its called "tokusatsu sense8 AU fanfic music."

The first thing Sento felt was his clustermates lying on top of him. “Kouta, get your foot out of my face.” Chihiro grumbled in Yiddish. “No.” Kouta replied in Okinawan. Sento got up, pushing the others off him. “Guys,” He said. “Look! Look!” The others got up. “It worked!” Kouta yelled, jumping up and down.

They wandered around for a bit until a familiar face appeared. “Banjou!” Sento called. A man who looked like the exact image of Ryuga but with black hair walked by with Kasumi. He stared at Chihiro and Sento as they came over.

“We’re really glad you’re alive.” Sento said. “Are you a fan? Are you trying to get my autograph?” The other Banjou asked. A tiny spark seemed to die within him when the other man spoke. This was not the Banjou from his world. _Stupid, yutzi._ He chided himself.

“Yeah, I’d like an autograph.” Chihiro said, handing him a blank sticky note from his pants pocket. The other Banjou signed it before walking away with his girlfriend. **_Banjou Ryuyuki._ **

Chihiro frowned as soon as they walked away. “Iyu was with us too. Maybe, Misora, Hina, and Mai remember the old world like Kouta and Eiji do.” He suggested. “Worth a shot.” Sento said.

Several minutes of searching on maps on Sento’s phone, they located Nascita cafe. They were surprised to find it almost filled with customers when they went inside. Sento sat down at the counter. “Hello, what can I get for you two?” Souichi asked.

“Coffee, please.” Eiji answered, appearing beside Chihiro. “Coffee.” Chihiro said. While drinking their coffee, Sento noticed Misora staring at them. “Have I seen you two before somewhere?” She asked. “You’re Sato Taro from Lynks!” Souichi said, grinning like an overly excited fanboy.

“Uh…” Sento said, not sure what to say.

“Dad, work!” Misora said. “Sorry, about him. He’s a huge fan of your band. Here, have a coupon.” She apologized. She slipped a small, folded piece of paper toward them. Chihiro put it in his wallet.

Later, they went to go sit in a park near the cafe. “No one remembers any of us. Gotou just looked so confused when I said hi to him.” Eiji said. Kouta nodded. “Yeah.” His eyes were slightly puffy like he’d been crying. “Zack...doesn’t like me and Kaito is just...gone.”

Chihiro took the slip of paper out of his wallet and unfolded it. “Oy vey!” He said in surprise. The others leaned in to read it. A message was written on it in Cantonese.

“Hey!” They looked up to see Hiroki and Ryuga hurrying over to them. “Chihiro!” Hiroki yelled, hugging his boyfriend. “Ow, ow, crushing me.” Chihiro said. “Sorry.” He apologized, giving Chihiro a peck on the cheek.

“Sento, this is so weird. There’s apparently a version of me with black hair dating Kasumi.” Ryuga began to say. “We know.” Sento said. “We found Misora and she gave us this.” He handed Ryuga the paper.

“Is this Hina’s writing?” He asked. Chihiro shrugged. “Maybe.”

**_Come to the park near Nascita at 18:30._ **

Several hours later, after getting something to eat, they went back to the park. “Hey, guys!”

Sento, Ryuga, Hiroki, and Chihiro ran over to Iyu, Hina, Mai, Eiji, Kouta, Takatora, Mitsuzane, Stinger, and Misora. After some small talk, they concluded that the combined power of the Queens, Iyu being in the rift, and the kyutamas helped preserve their memories of the old world.

“So, since we already have counterparts here, what are we going to do?” Iyu asked. “I’d say the most realistic answer is probably to travel around.” Eiji said.

“You know, I came up with an idea while we were waiting.” Sento said. “What if we turned our memories into, like, a story or a tv show, or something like that?”

Takatora nodded. “That sounds good.”

“We’ll help write it.” Mai chimed in. Sento grinned. “Thanks.” His cluster was safe, as was part of his family. It would take a while for them to find Ankh, Chiyoko, Date, Kenta, Haruka, Sawa, Kazumin, and Gentoku, but right now, him and the other two clusters were the only ones that mattered at the moment. They’d figure out this new world and support each other every step of the way.


End file.
